U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,180 discloses a method of making a two-layer lap winding using a so-called winding bar or beam. The sequence of the individual winding steps for making this three-phase winding is such that all coil connectors of the coil units are arranged outside the winding ends. This arrangement of the coil connectors outside the winding ends is especially disadvantageous, when, as is usually the case for a generator, cooling air flowing around the winding ends cools them. These sorts of exterior coil connectors produce an unsymmetrical arrangement on the surface of the winding ends, so that noise producing flow interruptions or eddies result and consequently the side of the winding on which the coil connections are arranged is critical. Furthermore it is disadvantages that these types of coil connectors cover a part of the wires of the winding ends and consequently can only reduce the cooling air that reaches these places. As a result the cooling action at these locations is impaired so that the temperature increases, the current load capacity of the lap winding drops and the entire efficiency of the machine is reduced below what it could be.